Good Morning
by Clockwork Spades
Summary: Arthur hates mornings, Alfred makes them just that little bit more bearable. Obligatory fluff, fwp if you will.


The alarm cut off with a thump as Arthur's hand reached out to clunk down on the 'snooze' button. He cracked his eyes open, weary of the blinking '6:00' in the near darkness of their bedroom. It was hard to get up in the darkness, more so when it was cold and there was a warm body lying beside Arthur that he was more interested in cuddling up to. Which he did, arms sliding around his partner's waist to spoon him and bury his face in the man's shoulder.

"G'morning sweetheart." Alfred's response was groggy and mumbled, but a smile could be heard in the tone. He didn't have to get up quite as early as Arthur, but he almost always did; both the alarm and his partner's movements stirring him from sleep. He found it sweet when Arthur complained of waking, he wasn't nearly the morning person everyone thought him to be, but Alfred was content being the only person knowing how resistant Arthur was to waking when it was him he was cuddling up to.

Arthur's version of 'good morning' was an unintelligible grumble and a squeeze of his arms around Alfred's waist, and Alfred could only laugh lowly. "You have to get up." He murmured, yawning through the words and turning soon after in Arthur's arms to face the other man. Arthur groaned, clearly unwilling to do so, but with a scowl he did manage to blink his eyes open again properly. "I'll make you breakfast while you're in the shower." Alfred offered – as he did every morning, pressing a kiss to the corner of Arthur's mouth before moving to sit up.

"Okay…" Arthur eventually conceded with a long-suffering sigh, only stopping Alfred from getting up so he could pull him back down for a kiss. Alfred gladly leant back down, chuckling a little as he returned the kiss. "Morning." Arthur smiled, just stealing another peck before moving to sit up.

"Good morning." Alfred laughed, stretching as he too righted himself. He waited for Arthur to rise, watching him disappear into their bathroom before pushing himself up and heading towards the kitchen.

Arthur never took long to shower, appearing fully dressed not half an hour later to find Alfred cooking – and still only in his boxers. It was a nice sight, the hickeys left from the night before on full display and pulling a small smile onto Arthur's lips. He wandered up behind Alfred, sliding his arms around the other's waist in a familiar action and pulling him close. Alfred had heard him enter, though the arms around his waist were no great shock it was a slight surprise to feel him suddenly appear.

"Hi." Alfred glanced over his shoulder, only to turn his head the other way with a small smile as Arthur pressed soft kisses over the bruises he'd left.

"Hello." Arthur mimicked, lifting his head to return the smile at his partner. "Shouldn't you wear a shirt when you're cooking bacon?" He pulled away, chuckling at Alfred's pout as he moved to pick up the tea his partner had to kindly made for him.

"And make you miss out on the view?" A grin replaced the pout, puffing out his chest a little and almost posing as he laughed.

"I had a great view already last night." Arthur smirked over the rim of his mug, leaning over to kiss Alfred's cheek when his partner's grin widened.

"People would never believe the things you say to me." Alfred shook his head, turning off the hob to plate up the bacon and eggs he'd been making, though they both stood still by the counter-top to eat. "You make it seem like you're a perfectly innocent gentleman – at least I know better."

Arthur's smile was innocent, shrugging and pausing to finish his bite before he answered. "I'm sure I've no idea what you mean." He didn't keep the innocent smile, watching Alfred laugh turned it wider and genuine. His eyes darted to the clock, pulling a face before he turned away from his breakfast to grab some bread and his travel mug.

Alfred's brows furrowed, himself having no qualms about talking around his mouthful of bacon as he watched Arthur move. "What are you doing?" He mumbled, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Early morning meeting." Arthur explained as he poured his tea into the other mug. "And I'll probably have to take two trips to the car to bring all the marking in." Another face was pulled, though no match for Alfred's pout. He'd thought he'd have longer to spend chatting idly with his partner, but apparently not. Teaching didn't allow as much time for one's partner as Alfred had originally thought – at least he knew it wasn't on purpose.

"Usual time home?" He asked, leaning into the kiss Arthur placed on his cheek and catching him by the waist before he could dash off completely.

"Of course." Arthur offered one more smile, glad to have his bacon packed up in a sandwich so he wouldn't be completely starved by the time he got to school. He put his things down for just one more moment, wrapping his arms around Alfred's waist so he could pull him close and kiss him properly – their usual morning routine. "I love you." He murmured against Alfred's lips, stealing another peck as he had before getting out of bed before pulling away to pick up his things.

"I love you too. Have a good day." Alfred called, watching fondly as Arthur waved and disappeared out of sight towards the front door. He picked up his coffee as he listened to the other fumble with the door, laughing quietly to himself when he heard him curse before finally unlocking it and making his way out. He turned back to his food once the door was shut, waiting perhaps five more minutes before he picked up his phone and scrolled down to his partner's name in his contacts. He pressed the 'call' button, waiting only one ring before Arthur picked up.

" _What did I forget?_ "

"Nothing, I just wanted to remind you that I love you."

Alfred could picture perfectly how Arthur would roll his eyes and tip his head back against the car seat, all with a goofy grin reserved specifically for him.

" _I love you too. Now you woke me up, let me get to work._ "

"Okay, okay, fine." Alfred laughed, jokingly drawing the words out. "I love you."

" _I love you too. Bye_."

"Bye."

* * *

 _Written for the USUK Secret Santa on tumblr_


End file.
